


Vanya and Pogo

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [14]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (again -_-), And the creator of TUA, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on comic book, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Dr. Pogo, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Sad Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Dr. Pogo (The Umbrella Academy), Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Gets a Hug, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: Vanya Hargreves was different. No doubt about that. She knew that, and she hated it that she was always being pushed away for it. What did her nonexistent powers have to do with who she was? What did they have to do with how her siblings treated her?Aren’t I a Hargreeves too?
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves & Dr. Pogo, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Vanya and Pogo

**Author's Note:**

> Reeeeeeally short oneshot, LOL  
> Enjoy!

Vanya Hargreves was different. No doubt about that. She knew that, and she hated it that she was always being pushed away for it. What did her nonexistent powers have to do with who she was? What did they have to do with how her siblings treated her?

_ Aren’t I a Hargreeves too? _

The door slammed behind her. Fury ran through her veins, nearly blinding her senses, driving her to lifting the violin high above her head, swinging it down with brutal force. It broke, strings breaking along with the wood. 

“I DON’T BELONG HERE!” she screamed she collapsed to her knees, hands clenching the remains of her violin, the splinters digging into the skin of her palms, drawing blood. She bowed her head, watching the tears drop from her eyes. “I don’t belong here,” she sobbed quietly, trembling.

“...Vanya?” that was Pogo, the door creaking open. She sniffed, turning her head, tears falling rapidly.

“W-what do you want?” she stammered.

“I heard a noise,” Pogo ambled inside, seeing the violin’s remains. “What’s wrong?” he said in a gentle voice.

“I’m useless.”Vanya said, voice slurred with tears, vision blurring. She clutched at her head, nails pressed against her scalp. “I’m so w-w-wortless… there’s nothing special about m-me… I am a  _ nobody... _ ” Her own father told her not to call him that. He never spared her a look when he could help it.

Her siblings? They ignored her. Left her out. Just thinking that brought even  _ more _ tears to her eyes. 

Pogo approached her slowly as she took a deep, shuddering breath. “I-I’m not like the others… I can’t do  _ anything _ …” His heart sank with pity as he walked over to face her, careful not to step on the violin’s remains, gently taking her arms and moving her hands away from her face. She looked up at him, face blotchy from crying.

“You’re right.” he said, choosing his words with care. “You’re not like the others. You don’t need to  _ destroy things _ to prove yourself.” He gave her a small, reassuring smile. She lunged forward, hugging him. He smiled, patting her back. 

“You  _ are _ special.” he said.

She was, in various ways. He hated to keep such a big secret from her, to see her suffering just because of her lack of powers. But he had to keep his silence for the time being.

The time would eventually come, at some point.


End file.
